


Finding Each Other

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Knotting, M/M, Newly Human Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Dean, Sexual Content, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Cas is losing his grace, becoming human... becoming an alpha. A conversation with Mary drives him from the bunker. Dean needs his alpha, so he goes on a quest to find Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 42
Kudos: 310
Collections: FicFacer$ 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clarinda_Sydney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinda_Sydney/gifts).



> Written for FicFacer$.   
> A biog thank you to my beta, katelyndeveraux.

Dean felt like he was pinned to the bed by guilt. He’d always felt guilty about one thing or another, it was like breathing to him. But this? This was different. This was, well,  _ huge _ . And he knew it was his fault. 

Cas was falling. Cas was losing his grace. Cas was becoming human. And it was all Dean’s fault. It was Dean who’d taught him about free will, showed him that he didn’t have to be a mindless soldier following orders. He had treated Cas as if he were human, and berated him when he acted like what he was… an angel.

And Cas had chosen to follow him. He gave up everything, gave up  _ heaven, _ for him. Dean. Sad, broken, worthless, omega Dean.

Everyone, including himself, had thought for sure he’d be an alpha when he presented. As long as he lived, he’d never forget the look on his Father’s face when he first went into heat. Disappointment, disgust… they were obvious when his Dad looked at him. Looking back now, it was probably why he was so good at taking care of Sammy, even when he was only four and Sam was a baby. He was genetically made to mother a pup.

He’d literally gone to Hell for his brother.

Which led him right back to the present. Cas. Castiel, angel of the Lord. The only being in existence he could see himself with. He’d steadfastly avoided any relationship that could have led to being mated. Never looked for it, never wanted it. He wasn’t about to put his ass in the air for any alpha, well, not permanently anyway. He was far from a virgin, but he was the love ‘em and leave ‘em type. 

Until Cas. But Cas wasn’t human, neither alpha nor omega. As much as he ached for Cas, it was never going to be possible. Not as long as he was an angel. But now? Cas was losing his grace. Who knew what that meant? Would Cas develop a secondary gender? Even if he did, he wouldn’t want Dean. Dean knew that. Cas deserved better.

A knock on his door startled him. 

“Dean? Breakfast is ready.”

He took a deep breath. “Yeah, Mom, I’ll be out soon.”

Mary. 

His Mom was a whole ‘nother problem. Ever since Amara, the fucking sister of God, had brought her back, things had been strained. From the first time she’d laid eyes on Cas, she’d been wary of him. The look on her face when Cas had hugged Dean so tight, relieved he wasn’t actually dead, was one of barely disguised disgust. She’d tried to play it off, was polite enough to Cas after that, but Dean knew she didn’t like Cas, and she didn’t trust him.   
For his part, Cas tried. He was friendly towards Mary at first, but he could tell she didn’t like him, so he retreated into just being polite.   
Dean still didn’t know why Amara had brought her back.

He heaved himself up and out of bed with a sigh. Another day. He wondered if Sam had found them a case or not. Things had been kind of quiet lately. He pulled on jeans and a t-shirt, pulled on a flannel over it. He put on his boots and went to Cas’ room. He knocked.

“Cas? Breakfast.” Lately Cas had been eating some, just more proof that he was slowly becoming human.

No answer led him to knock again. “Cas? Come on buddy.”

There still wasn’t an answer, so he opened the door. The first thing that hit him was the heady scent of an alpha. It was all evergreen trees, the scent of a forest after a rain… wild, wet and absolutely enticing. The next thing he became aware of was Cas, throwing clothes into a duffel bag.

Dean tamped down his arousal. “Cas, what are you doing? Are you… are you going somewhere?”

Cas turned to look at him, sad eyes squinting.

“Dean. Yes. I think it’s time for me to move on.”

“What? No! You need to stay here. Don't go off when you’re… well, vulnerable. It isn’t safe.”

Cas sighed, sitting on the bed. “Mary thinks it’s for the best. So do I.”

Dean was shocked. “Mom? What did she say to you? She had no right…”

Cas held up a hand. “She has every right, Dean, she’s your mother. She’s concerned about you. Since I’m… changing, she thinks I’ll have a negative effect on you. I agree with her.”

Dean yanked on his hair in frustration. Cas’ scent was so delicious, he felt like he couldn’t think.

“Cas, I need you here,  _ we _ need you here. Don’t go. Please…”

Cas sighed again, standing up to grab the duffel. “Don’t make this harder than it already is.”

Cas walked out of the room, down the hall to the map room with Dean trailing behind him. Dean wanted to grab him, hug him tight, make him stay. 

He didn’t do any of those things. He merely stood there, watched Cas go up the stairs and out the door. He sank down in defeat.

But after a few minutes, he went to the kitchen, Both Mary and Sam were eating.

Sam looked up at him, “Dean? What’s wrong?”

Seeing his mother calmly eating, made him see red.

“Cas is gone. He left, because Mom here told him to.”

Sam’s face morphed into shock. “Mom?”

Mary smiled. “It’s for the best. You’ll see.”

Dean was yelling. “For the  _ best _ ? What the fuck are you talking about, Mom? Cas is losing his grace! He’s becoming human! He… it isn’t safe for him out there alone.”

Mary smiled at him. “I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

Dean sat down, rubbing his face. “Who gave you the right to make that decision?”

Mary frowned at him. “I am your Mother.”

Dean shook his head. “No, you used to be our Mother. You haven’t been for a long time. You were dead, remember? We grew up. We can take care of ourselves, and make our own decisions.”

“I don’t trust him.” Mary went back to her breakfast.

This time Sam spoke up. “Don’t  _ trust _ him? He’s saved our lives more times than I can count. He saved Dean from Hell!”

Mary put down her fork to look at Sam. “Only because he was ordered to. He wanted Dean to be an archangel’s vessel. He didn’t care about Dean.”

Dean couldn’t believe his ears. “Were you there? No, you were busy being dead. Cas cares about me… about us! More than you ever did! I went to Hell because of you and your deal with Yellow-Eyes! You got Sam  _ dead _ !”

Mary stood up. “I think I’ll go stay with Donna until you come to your senses.”

Dean stood up too. “I think that’s a good idea, Mom. Get out.”

She looked at Sam, who nodded. “I think that’s a good idea, too.”

After Mary left the kitchen, Dean got a beer, glaring at Sam. Sam didn’t say a word. Dean drank his beer, listening until Mary had gone up the stairs and out the door.

“What are we gonna do, Dean?”

Dean sighed. “We look for him. We get him to come home where he belongs.”

Dean couldn’t get Cas scent out of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam looked at Dean. “Okay so now what?”

Dean felt like screaming, but he kept his voice steady. “We find him. It’s only been a couple of hours, he can’t have gotten that far.”

Sam sighed. “I don’t know about that. If we figure an average of sixty-five miles an hour, that would make it possible for him to get a hundred and fifty miles away. We don’t know what direction he took… he could be anywhere in Nebraska or Kansas by now.”

Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialing Cas’ number. 

“You have reached my voice mail. Make your voice… a mail.”

Dean yelled into the phone, “Damn it Cas! Answer your fucking phone!”

He sent Cas a couple of texts. Nothing.

Sam gave him puppy dog eyes. “I don’t think he’s gonna answer.”

Dean rubbed his eyes. “So? We just go looking for him. I don’t care if we have to look in every podunk town in Kansas, he has to be somewhere.”

“Dean, do you have any idea how many towns there are?”

Dean frowned. “I don’t care. We’re gonna look in every one until we find him! Get your stuff, we leave in thirty.”

He walked away, leaving Sam sitting there.

Cas got in his truck after throwing his duffel bag in the back, started it up and drove north. He didn’t pay attention to the direction, he just needed to get away from the bunker. He felt completely defeated, worse than worthless. His grace was fading faster than he expected, it would be completely gone in a matter of just a few days.

Mary’s words echoed in his head. _ ‘You’re bad for him, Castiel. He doesn’t love you the way you love him. You’ll only hurt him. Don’t you think you’ve already hurt him enough?’ _

Cas knew he was becoming an alpha, was aware of the changes his body was going through. He knew about alpha ruts, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself around Dean. The very last thing he wanted was to hurt Dean again. He’d let him down time and time again, and every time he did, Dean forgave him. 

But this would be different. If he forced Dean because he was in rut, he’d never forgive himself. Worse yet, if Dean submitted just out of pity or some send of obligation, that might be the end of their friendship.

He drove until hunger and exhaustion forced him to pull into a little diner in some unnamed town called Salty’s. He went in, got a booth and ordered a burger. He asked the lone waitress what town he was in. 

Smiling, she said it was Steele City. When he asked about a motel, she laughed.

“Ain’t got one. To find one of those, you’d have to go to Hastings.”

Cas thanked her, ate his hamburger, then pulled the truck into a dark alley and laid down on the seat. He got his phone out of his trench coat pocket. There was several messages from Dean, each one telling him to come back to the bunker. There were seven text messages, saying virtually the same thing, but the last two were all in caps, which Cas recognized as Dean yelling. He sighed and shut off his phone.

Sam had been able to trace Cas’ phone signal North. Dean kept leaving messages until Sam told him to stop, it was obvious Cas wouldn’t respond. Dean dropped his phone on the seat with a sigh. 

Then, the signal went dead.

“He shut off his phone.” Sam put his phone down next to Dean’s.

“God  _ damn _ it!” Dean slammed a fist on the steering wheel. “Where was his phone last?”

Sam checked. “Some place just inside Nebraska. Steele City.”

“Never heard of it.” Dean gunned Baby.

Sam smiled. “That’s because it has a population of just sixty people.”

Dean snorted. As he drove, he thought about how Cas’ scent had filled his senses that morning. He’d never smelled anything like it. It hit him then… they were true mates. 

  
  


Cas was dreaming about Dean. He could smell him… his erotic mix of whiskey and apples filled Cas’ nose. He smiled in his sleep. Cas scented Dean’s throat, whispering Dean’s name. Cas’ tongue flicked out of his mouth to lick over Dean’s mating gland. He just opened his mouth to bite…

The loud bang on his window woke him up. He sat up, confused and bleary.

“Open the damn door, Cas!”

Cas fumbled for the door handle, opening it. Dean yanked it all the way open. Dean’s angry scent, like something burnt and sour, hit Cas in the face.

“Dean, what are you doing here?”

“What do you think I’m doing here? Looking for your sorry ass. Now, scoot over.”

Cas looked around. “Where’s Sam?”

Dean rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. “I sent him back to the bunker in Baby. Now, scoot your damn ass over and let me in.”

Cas gathered his trench coat around him and scooted over, letting Dean get behind the wheel. Dean started the truck up and drove out of the alley, heading down the street.

Cas sighed. “Dean, I don’t want to go back to the bunker.”

Dean frowned. “I’m not going back to the bunker. There’s a motel in the last town we went through. I’m going there.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea…”

Dean cut him off. “You don’t get a say. Now, shut your damn mouth.”

Cas knew from experience that when Dean was this angry, there was no reasoning with him, so he shut up.

A little over an hour later, they were in a decent sized town. Dean drove to a motel, the neon sign said it was the Bluebird Motel and the vacancy light was on. Dean parked outside the office.

“You better stay here. I’m gonna get us a room.”

Cas nodded. Dean got out, went in the office. Cas could see him through the glass talking to a sleepy man. Dean grabbed a key and walked back to the the truck. He drove it to park in front of room seven, killed the engine and turned to Cas.

“Get out. We’re gonna talk.”

Cas nodded, doing as Dean said. Dean unlocked the door, so Cas walked into the small room. It was dreary but clean at least. He sat on the bed. Dean stood over him.

“Go ahead, Dean, talk. It won’t make a difference.”

Dean huffed. “God damn stiff necked, pig headed angel!” 

Then he leaned over and kissed Cas. 


	3. Chapter 3

Cas had been half expecting Dean to hit him. He never expected this. He let himself be kissed, but then pulled away.

“Dean, what are you doing?”

Dean made a sound that could have been a laugh or an exasperated huff.

“It’s called a kiss, Cas. I kissed you.”

Cas shook his head. “Don’t.”

Dean growled. “You’re a fucking idiot.”

Cas looked up sharply at him. “Why?”

Dean sank down on the bed next to Cas. 

“We’re true mates, dummy. We belong together. You remember…  _ profound bond _ ?”   
Cas blinked at him, tilting his head.

“Cas, do I smell good to you? Cause you smell amazing to me.”

Cas nodded. “You smell amazing to me too.”

Dean laughed. “See? You’re an idiot. Nobody smells that good without being your true mate.”

Cas shook his head. “But Mary said…”

Dean held up a hand. “Forget my Mom. She isn’t a part of this. She isn’t even at the bunker anymore, she went to stay with Donna. Besides, she’s a beta, she doesn’t know squat about true mates.”

Cas sat there, not saying a word and obviously thinking about what Dean had said.

Frustrated, Dean spread his arms wide.

“Look, forget about everything else. I smell good, don’t I? I taste even better. Come on, Cas, you know you want me. I’m yours for the taking. Of course, if you don’t want me…” He turned towards the door.

Cas jumped up and grabbed Dean’s arm. “No! I… I do want you.”

Dean turned back with a smile. “Then come on, Cas.”

That first kiss was nothing short of magic. Nine years in the making, all the yearning and unresolved feelings just morphed into the perfect kiss. Dean pulled away, breathless. 

“Wait, Cas, I gotta…” 

He went to his duffel bag, afraid that he’d forgotten his birth control pills in his haste to look for Cas. But there they were, with a note taped to the bottle:

_ ‘For when you find Cas _ ’ and it was signed Sam. Dean chuckled and sent a silent thank you to his brother. He dry-swallowed one and turned back to Cas.

From that point on, it was all kisses and tongues, clothes fell like autumn leaves until they were naked, pressed against each other on the motel bed. They were both achingly hard and slick flowed from Dean.

“I love you, Dean. I have always loved you.”

Dean kissed Cas lightly. “I love you too, angel, ever since you walked in that barn, all badass and surly.”

They both laughed.

When Dean was on his back with his legs high in the air, Cas looked down at him.

“Please tell me you really want this.”

Dean gazed up at him, eyes shining with unshed tears.

“I want this, Cas. I want this.”

Cas grabbed his cock and slid into Dean. 

Dean had obviously had sex before, of course he had. He’d picked up the occasional alpha in a bar, allowed the occasional alpha to pick him up, but that? That was just sex.

This was something completely other. This was Cas. Castiel, who had saved him from Hell. Castiel that had stuck by him, Castiel who was his best friend.

Castiel who was his true mate.

He looked up into those blue eyes and knew, finally, what love was.

It was the way Cas was looking down at him. The feeling of Cas inside him, splitting him, filling him. Cas’ scent filling his senses. It was love, and love was Cas.

Cas was being gentle, pulling back slowly then pushing back in just as slowly. 

Dean needed more.

“Fuck me like you mean it Cas, fuck me like you love me.”

Cas’ eyes got big, but then he pulled out fast and shoved back in so hard it knocked Dean’s breath out of him.

Then it was  _ on _ . Cas fucked him like he’d been waiting nine years. The room filled with grunts, moans, swear words, the slap of bodies and the squelch of Cas’ cock pounding in and out of Dean. Cas’ knot swelled, popping in and out of Dean’s hole.

“Knot me, Cas, mate me…” 

It was a prayer to his angel.

Then it caught. Cas’ cum flooded him, Cas bit down on his mating gland and endorphins flooded his brain. He only saw light, he felt himself coming but it was nothing compared to that bite. 

He randomly thought, “ _ blinded by the light _ ” and laughed out loud.

Cas was licking over the bite, but lifted his head to squint at him.

Dean sang a line from the song.

_ “Blinded by the light, wrapped up like a deuce, you know a runner in the night…” _

Cas smirked. “You are impossible sometimes.”

Dean lifted his head for a quick kiss. “Yeah, but you love me.”

“I do.”

When they came untied, and took a handsy shower to clean up, Dean called Sam to tell him they wouldn’t be back for a few days.

“That’s fine, Dean. I didn’t think you would be. I’m fine here.”

Dean heard a voice in the background. “Is that Dean? Tell him I said hello.”

It was the unmistakable voice of Eileen.

Dean laughed. “I see you are better than fine. Tell Eileen I say hello back.”

When he hung up, he tossed the cell on the table and laid down next to Cas.

Cas kissed him. “I’m going into rut. Just wanted to warn you.”

Dean grinned. “I’m going into heat. That’s what true mates do.”

Cas sighed with a smile.

“True mates.”

Dean nodded.

“True mates.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song mentioned is Blinded By The Light, an old song be Manfred Mann.


End file.
